


Coming home to you

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hickeys, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Jared returns home after NYCCC.





	Coming home to you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several years ago, based off pics of Jared in his scarf when he went to NYC Comic Con alone. Please note that this is set during the era that the J's were living together (and around the time that Jared broke up with Sandy but before he met Genevieve--and this is a bit AU in that he and Gen never get together romantically).

“Jen? You home?” Jared dropped his bag and petted Sadie and Harley, who had come running as soon as he had opened the door. He shrugged off his coat but left the scarf wrapped around his neck. 

“In here!” came the call. Jared followed the voice to the living room, where Jensen sat, bare feet up on the sofa. He had his glasses on and was reading through the next Supernatural script. 

“Hey.” Jared crossed the room and bent over to kiss his boyfriend’s lips. “Don’t, you know, bother to get up,” he teased. 

Jensen smiled, setting his script aside. He yanked Jared down by his scarf and planted a passionate kiss on him. “Welcome home,” he said in a husky voice as the kiss broke. Then he frowned. “Why are you wearing a scarf inside?”

“I like this scarf.”

Jensen waited. 

“I’m cold?”

Jensen quirked an eyebrow.

“Fine. I wore it the whole time I was at the Con and now it’s just too much of a hassle to take it off.”

“You wore that at the Con?” 

“Yeah.”

“Why? Was it that cold in there?”

Jared looked at him. “C’mon, Jensen, you know why I had to wear it.”

“I do?” Anyone who didn’t know him better would have bought the innocent act. Jared definitely knew him better. 

“Yeah,” Jared said, untying the scarf at last and letting it slide off his neck. “Had to hide this ginourmous hickey you gave me, jackass.”

Sure enough, there was a big red ‘love bite’ that had been hidden by the scarf on Jared’s neck. 

Jensen flashed a pleased look. “You could have said you have a new girlfriend.”

“That would have been lying,” Jared said, sitting down on the couch next to him then pulled Jen’s bare feet up into his lap and stroking them. “And I told you, I’m done with lying. To myself and others.”

“And hiding the hickey isn’t a lie?”

“Not technically.” 

“I see.” Jensen’s eyes strayed again to the mark. “Guess I shouldn’t have done that but…”

“You get so possessive when I leave you, even for a day,” Jared grinned. 

“Like that, do you?”

“It has,” he paused, “its advantages.” 

“Oh yeah?” Jensen leaned forward and ran his hand down Jared’s chest. “Had to make sure you didn’t get blindsided by those supermodels and shit at New York.”

“Don’t worry, Jennybean,” Jared hid a gasp as Jensen tweaked a nipple, “you’re way prettier than any of them.”

Jen hid a smile. “Thanks.” He thumbed over the perking flesh and leaned in close. He licked at Jared’s throat and then spoke against the skin. “Maybe I need to do another one anyway though. Matching set and all.”

Jared opened heated eyes and looked at his lover. “Maybe you do,” he said, and drew Jensen’s lips to his. 

 

End


End file.
